


Insult and Injury

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Injury, M/M, Realization, Romance, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ezio is seriously injured in a fight, La Volpe reminds him that to master the body, one must master the heart. Ezio/Leonardo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insult and Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FF.net/Tumblr.

The wound pulsed with each movement he made, sending waves of pain through his body. The battle had been intense, one of the worst he had ever experienced in his short time as an assassin, and he was unused to such agony. Blood coursed down his side, staining his breeches and doublet red. 'Already I have ruined my new clothes,' Ezio laughed wearily to himself. He looked about blearily: there were no doctors to be found, and no medicine in his pouch. He was alone in one of the darkest alleys of Firenze, with no idea how to make his way back and his consciousness swiftly slipping away from him. Gently, he eased himself against the wall of a building; the bricks were cold and wet with condensation and sent a shiver down his spine. The feeling in his legs was slowly leaving him, his hands were stiff with cold. He was going to die, he realized, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. His family would remain unavenged, the Templars were going to win…everything his father had expected him to achieve was lost.

Footsteps above him startled him out of his self-loathing long enough to investigate. He looked up, and his eyes met those of La Volpe, his newest ally. They almost seemed to shine yellow in the darkness, a menacing gleam. He jumped down next to Ezio and glanced over him, taking in all of his injuries.

"I see that you have been careless, assassino poco." La Volpe smirked, his hands on his hips. "Did you think you could take on an entire battalion of soldiers by yourself, hmm? That little toy your father left you is not enough to protect you at all times." Ezio's blood boiled, but he was too tired to fight back for his father's honor.

"La Volpe…why are you here? To mock me?" The thief laughed and shook his head, hoisting Ezio over his shoulder.

"No, idiota, I am here to save you from your own folly. Come, I will take you to Leonardo's workshop. All of the doctors in this area have closed up shop after the commotion you caused." A pang of shame washed over Ezio. Leonardo would see him like this? The artist was his only friend; to come to him in such a mess would be embarrassing at least, and tragic at worst. "What do you think? He will think less of you because you happened to get your stupid culo handed to you?" Ezio laughed weakly.

"Can you read minds now, La Volpe? What other secrets have you?" La Volpe barked with laughter.

"No, no, amico. I simply know a young man's heart, and you wear it on your sleeve. Leonardo knows the kind of danger you are in. He has seen the violence on the street, even felt the blows of the enemy himself from time to time. He is no fool; he will be worried for you if nothing else."

"I cannot help but…feel disappointed in myself." Ezio hissed as the injury throbbed again. "I thought I was—"

"Invincible? Hah, nobody is invincible. You must protect yourself with your mind before your body will obey your commands. " He grinned again, pulling Ezio along gently. "The same thing goes for your heart."

"What?"

"Your heart. You must command it just as you do your mind and body. But to do that you must first understand it, something that you have clearly not done. How long have you longed for Leonardo? How often have you found your mind wandering to his hair, his eyes, his lips?" Somehow Ezio's face flushed even as the wound continued to drain between his fingers.

"R-ridiculous, La Volpe!" The thief snickered.

"Is it now? I have heard the rumors about your notorious sex life, Ezio, and you know what I see? A man who has not found what his heart truly desires. Castiglione once wrote that pure, perfect love is the marriage of true minds. Can you honestly say that you have met a woman who has understood you, knew you, and still loved you all the same? Have you ever spent enough time with one of these women to find out?" Ezio stayed silent. "That is what I thought."

"What are you saying? That if I admit this so-called "love" for Leonardo, I will become a better fighter? Nonsense. It is ridiculous."

"Is it really? You know that any distraction in a battle can be the end of your life. Imagine for a moment that you are in combat with a group of soldiers, and suddenly your mind wanders to Leonardo. You begin wondering, worrying if he is safe. Soon, you have forgotten where you are and you end up like this." La Volpe motioned to his wounds. "You end up dead, which is what you would have been if I had not followed you here." Ezio gritted his teeth, but remained silent. La Volpe was right, he was right about everything. But how? How had he known? It was true, his mind had been fixed on Leonardo almost constantly for the past few weeks, but he had not even noticed how his performance had been failing. Now, as he looked back at the failed assassinations, the surprise attacks, the falls from roofs and steeples, he knew that La Volpe's words were true.

"What…what should I do?" The thief grinned.

"You have to tell him. You have to get it out in the open. Lay your heart in his hands and leave it to him to decide your fate. After that, and only after that, can your mind be free to focus on the task at hand."

"Bene, and then what? What if he refuses my affections?"

"Then you move on, as all those rejected by their loves must do." La Volpe chuckled warmly and patted Ezio on the shoulder. "You are still young, enthralled by these romantic visions of love at first sight and fate and destiny. It is a wonderful thing when you are free to indulge them, but you must rise above them, assassino. You must be stronger than your heart wants to allow you." Ezio nodded, but the fear of Leonardo's reaction to his feelings still sat like an iron weight in his stomach, cold and heavy. They were fast approaching the workshop; he could see the lantern hanging on Leonardo's rafter, the carved door.

"I can't tell him."

"You must." La Volpe reached out to knock, rapping against the door. Leonardo poked his head out after what seemed like an eternity. His hair was disheveled, and he was in his nightshirt, but his eyes were still bright.

"Si, si, who is it?" His eyes widened as soon as he saw Ezio's limp form draped across La Volpe's shoulder, and the color left his cheeks. "Bring him in. Lay him on the chair there." The thief obliged, setting Ezio gently onto the cushion. Leonardo rushed to get his medical supplies and set to work, removing Ezio's bulky belt and slicing through the thick fabric of his armor. "Grazie, La Volpe. He should be fine now." With a nod, La Volpe disappeared into the night once more, leaving Leonardo and Ezio alone in the silent workshop. "Dio bene, Ezio, what did you get yourself into this time?" With the greatest care, Leonardo strung a needle and began stitching the gaping wound in Ezio's side. "You are going to be out of commission for a few days with a wound like this, amico."

"I…I know. Leonardo, I…" Ezio bit his lip, the words refusing to escape them. "Grazie, amico. I would be lost without you." Leonardo chuckled softly.

"Hmm, it seems that La Volpe is who you should thank. I am just the vehicle for your survival." Ezio smiled weakly.

"You are…hardly that. On the contrary, Leonardo, there are times where I think…you will be the death of me." Leonardo's clear eyes snapped up to meet Ezio's , concern etched in his brows and the corners of his mouth.

"Ezio, what do you mean?" Carefully, Ezio shifted forward and touched Leonardo's face with cold fingers. Ignoring the pain the awkward movement caused him, he brushed his cheek against Leonardo's relishing its warmth. "Ezio…" Without hesitation Leonardo pushed him back into the chair. "Y-you fool, you'll open your stitches." Ezio's heart sank; his suspicions had been correct, but before he could apologize for his impudence, Leonardo pressed his lips to his. They were much softer than Ezio could have imagined, and far more pliant than any woman's. His beard rasped against his own light stubble, but he disregarded it, pulling Leonardo to his lap and closing the small distance between them. They stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms, exploring each other's mouths and necks and hair, until Leonardo finally pulled away for air. "E-Ezio, I still do not understand. What did you mean when you said I would be the death of you?"

"These days, Leonardo, my thoughts are only of you. You have…consumed me." Ezio ran his hand through Leonardo's hair, shimmering gold in the dim candlelight. "I was afraid. Afraid that you would refuse me, or condemn me…" Leonardo laughed and gently kissed Ezio once more.

"You are nothing but a romantic fool, aren't you?" Sighing, he removed himself from Ezio's lap and helped him to his feet. "Come, you need rest. You can sleep with me tonight." Ezio smiled to himself; the prospects of that were promising. "Ah, but do not be getting any ideas, signore. You have jeopardized your life enough for one day on my behalf. You shall not be doing it again." Somehow, Ezio was not disappointed.


End file.
